


From General to Private

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bottom, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, General turned Private, Loss of Powers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Exchange, Sexual Content, Slurs, Small Penis, Tiny penis, Total Power Exchange, Yaoi, army training, becoming gay, demoted, older bottom, sexually demoted, slur warning, slurs used, turned gay, turning an ass into a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: General Longdik has new recruits to train but a small group is resisting... The General made it his personal mission to turn these recruits into real soldiers!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	From General to Private

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you enjoy my work, please consider giving kudos and commenting... these are motivators that really help me write more. or at least remind me to put stories up hahah...

It was 4:59 and General Charles Longdik was up, he had been up and doing HIS morning exercises for an hour now, he would always get up early to do his exercise so he will be ready to overlook his men as they try to learn what it means to be a solder!

The man had salt and pepper hair… but he was pushing 55 he had more salt than pepper lately. He was very fit and for a man his age he had very little wrinkles except for his deep crow’s feet and some above his forehead from scowling so much. His body was in peak physical condition… to the point of buff. His pecks were huge, if it weren't for his triangle figure they would look like large tits, his wife jokingly calls them his man tits cause his nipples are very large like two 9mm bullets stuck halfway out from his large pecks. Charles was very self-conscious about them. Also because of his 100 squats a day he had a huge bubble butt and thick legs. In his uniform, he was what men strive to be at any age, let alone his advanced age. 

Before he started his work but today was a special day. Most years recruits would be easy to handle but sometimes there are recruits who just won’t fall in line so General Longdik made sure to train THOSE recruits personally. The last time he had to do this was nine years ago.

This squad was Squad 30 but as they’re better known as, triple 0 (or 3x0) as in, everyone expects zero things from them. 

When General Longdik showed up instead of their usual Drill Sargent, squad 30 took notice, this large intimidating man (larger than any of the recruits at least) towered above them and yelled out orders as if he was yelling straight into their ear. They failed phase 1 of their training, they were still unruly braggarts and Longdik was going to cut them down to size! 

The six young men were trained hard for their first week of training… then the second week of training started, hand to hand combat, and it seemed like the General was getting through to his new pet projects.

“Fuck man, can you believe what he makes us do every day?” Jim said, the leader of the squad, “we get it harder than all the others… FUCK!” the young recruit yelled in frustration. Jim was a handsome young man, like most of his recruits he was 18 and looked the most mature of the six. He had a square jaw and was buffer than the other boys but still fit. 

“I know, I mean look around, everyone’s gone already, we were the last ones to come back, AGAIN! ‘cause “old-dick” told us to take the long route back,” said Thad, a stockier boy, one year older than the others. He was stronger but not as smart as the other. “we should kick his ass, then we’ll see who to take the long fucking way back!!!” 

“He’s a General, idiot! Even if we were able to take down the man, we wouldn’t get off with just a warning!” said Tre, the smallest in the squad but the smartest, his thick glasses made the look work for him… but if no one knew any better the 18yr old boy looked 15 or younger. 

“I’d love to fuck him up too but you’re right, Tre, still… we need to stop old-dick, I can’t take it anymore!!!” said Kevin, the only Asian in the squad the recruit was only taller than Tre by barely an inch.

“Yeah…” two voices said at once… it was the twins they did not speak much and barely registers on anyone’s radar. The two are a little dopey but they are always down for one of Jim’s plans. 

-somewhere else-

General Longdik found out that his water and the water on most of the compound would be shut off so we find him in the only showers that were available. When he was done with his shower he realized other people were in there with him. He quickly tried to leave… cause there is a grave secret he wanted to hide… but in his rush to get out he tied his towel around his waist very loosely. Suddenly he is face to face with Squad 30.

Now, Charles Longdik had NEVER had a gay bone in his body… he was a star quarterback, in high school and his military academy days. The man looked down on “fags” or “fairies” as he called them. he fucked hundreds of women until he finally settled down with his wife, Daisy. He never noticed bulges, not even once and he never wondered how his teammates or soldier’s penises looked like. BUT he could not help but stare for a moment at these boys with the biggest cocks than he had ever seen in his life!

Jim was a good 8 inches and thick, Thad was the smallest of the bunch with solid 7 inches, Tre was sporting a good 10 inches… it looked so strange hanging there almost like a smaller mutated third leg (and it was thick!), Kevin had a similar size, 10 inches but it was not as thick as Tre’s and the twins, as usual, had the same size and thickness at 7 and a half inches.

Charles was not sure if they had caught him staring but he gathered his composer quickly and commanded them to quickly go back to their barracks. In which the boys answered “Sir, yes Sir!!” with a salute and without thinking General Charles Longdik saluted back. Suddenly the man could hear snickering that he knew would grow to laughter.

The General’s deep dark secret was that his penis was only two inches (maybe three if he was REALLY turned on)… the once strong man was now staggering from the laughter and embarrassment… he was so thrown off that even Jim’s young hand could hold the huge man down. When Charles looked up all six boys were looming over him with their cocks staring him right in the face. 

“So General Smalldick.” Jim said holding the man down… the boy could not believe it, this man with the Adonis body, had such a tiny cocklet but his balls were big… making his tiny cock look even smaller. “you know what will happen if you talk right?” Jim said snapping a pic of the General’s cock and face… his leg was spread wide… and his face was still in shock.

“That’s not a cock,” Thad said laughing at his joke before actually saying it, “THIS, is a cock.” the young man shoved his cock into the older man’s mouth.

“What the FUCK!” thought Charles, “a fucking cock is in my mouth!?” the man was so confused he was trying to convince himself that none of this was real! He even sucked a little to see… but there it was, a cock was really in his mouth! (he was so shocked he was not even thinking about “gay” at this moment) By now Thad had a nice rhythm fucking the General’s mouth…. until he came all over the General’s face.

Each boy took turns… Tre even used the man’s huge pecs for a tit job. Kevin slapped the older man with his cock when it was his turn before defiling his mouth. During that time the other boys were making fun of his huge tits and large thick nipples… this made the man even more despondent. 

They turned the man around (his face still confused) and the man was on his knees… the twins were sucking on his nipples but what really woke the man up was the sudden tongue deep in his ass. The warm wet slobbery tongue. Jim knew how to lick an ass and something happened… first, it woke Charles up, he thought oh no this is gay! Then he tried to wiggle away from it only to give Jim the perfect angle to hit his prostate… the large old man would have NEVER imagined THIS happening… his tiny penis got hard.. in fact, it was three inches hard right now and it began dripping precum.

This man had never sexually touched his ass in his life, he never even thought of using his ass for pleasure but here he was… at this moment, every woman he ever fucked faded from his mind and all that was left was THIS pleasure. Now he was curious to find out what was next. But it did not take long for him to notice everything else… 

The twins were sucking each nipple… suddenly a huge cock was shoved down his throat, it was Tre. His huge young cock invaded the old man’s throat and he was expecting to cough or choke… he was not sure if he was a natural or if, during his despondent time he instinctively learned how to suck cock.

“Oh fuck!” Tre exclaimed, “he’s milking my cock with his throat!”

“Wow! I would've never imagined that our General would be such an advanced whore!” Said Thad smearing their earlier cum all over the General's face. 

“OH!” Kevin said excitedly, “General Whore!!!” he said slapping the man on his bubbly ass. As Jim stopped to eat the man’s ass…and then he began to fuck the silver fox. Than Jim whispered in the man’s ear, “We are going to turn this ass into a PUSSY!”

“No, they can’t do that…” Thought Charles. "I'm a man, I CAN'T have a pussy! MEN DON'T have pussies!!!" the man screamed internally.

Each boy fucked the General’s ass in turn… sometimes they would even make their ex-tormentor eat THEIR asses… Kevin and Tre, at one point, fucked the man’s mouth at the same time. And each time something happened that proved that their General was getting closer and closer to having a pussy Jim would point it out.

“See… your “ass” takes cocks… that’s what pussies do…” he would say and laugh... the General tried to shake it off telling himself that they were just forcing him to do this. 

“T-that’s true... b-but... come on… I don’t have a p-pussy..” The General said to himself.

-After fucking sucking and dirty gay sex-

“A pussy takes cum doesn’t it?” Jim said pointing out the man’s now drooling hole, the boy took a video of the General's disgraced ass. 

“Oh, come on, I d-don’t have control over that” Charles said under his breath. 

-After even more fucking sucking and dirty gay sex-

“See you’re getting pleasure from cocks… pussies do that too… right?” Jim said after the man moaned in ecstasy

“T-that’s just my body responding... it's a physical response not...” Charles reasoned in his head.

-And even more gay sex later-

“You know the last thing a pussy does?” Jim said but by this point, Charles was lost in lust... he could not remember what he said after... 

After hours upon hours of sex… the boys got into a strange position Tre, and Kevin are across from each other, they are balls to balls and Jim and Thad straddle the two large cocks so their cocks were against the two bigger cocks... they did it!!! all four cocks was in the General’s ass... Charles' eyes rolled back into his head… his ass had four cocks in it!!! there is no way he can come back from THIS… all he could feel was ecstasy. His mind broke a little as he began to bounce on the four cocks. suddenly he let himself go and the man began to babble:

“Oh fuck I’m totally gay now!!!" He yelled out with a dumb slutty smile on his face. 

“What will I tell my wife! I am a fairy hahahah… a fairy faggot!!" He said pinching his nipples and drooling. 

“You recruits tuned me into a fairy faggot!!!" he laughed losing it more and more with every bounce.

“Your wonderful cocks!!! fuck!!! I love cocks!!! I love cocks in my…” Something stopped him from saying it the next word... he couldn't, he knew if he said it... he would lose everything, his power his position his manhood... then Jim's voice came ringing in louder and louder... 

“You know the last thing a pussy does?” Charles recalling what Jim said to him earlier... he tried his best to remember the rest... and finally it came to him... “they cum, JUST from being fucked!”

"I'M CUMMING!!! I'M CUMMING HANDS FREE!!! I'M CUMMING JUST FROM BEING FUCKED!!!!" he screamed as he came from bouncing on four huge cocks! "I HAVE A PUSSY!!! FUCK!!! MY PUSSY WAS MADE FOR COCK!!!!”

Afterwards Charle’s new found pussy was leaking a practical river of cum, as the boys gathered around the now broken General… still mumbling things in between sucking each recruits’ cock like “I love cock” “I am a fairy faggot, giggle” “I have a pussy” "my mouth is a second pussy"

Jim looked at the man now avidly sucking his cock, "This man is no longer a General, is he?" The boy said suddenly skull fucking the once proud General. The other boys agreed, slapping the man with their cocks. 

"We should demote him." Thad said slapping his dick on the General's forehead. The boys smiled at the thought. 

"well, since he's now our private pussy... why not that?" Tre said, slapping the man with his cock across his cheek. 

“That's perfect!!!" Jim said, then he looked down at the now demoted General... "look, Private Pussy!” Jim said to the broken man, as he pinches his own nipples “just take it a little easy on us and we will fuck you good and hard every day, ok?" the boy pulled his cock out of the broken man's mouth for a response. 

“Sir, yes Sir, Private Pussy understands SIR?” 

The boy's grinned knowing they now had their own personal Private Pussy. 

-a couple of days later (because they all caught a bad cold)-

General Longdik was easier on them… but he only went to the level of how he treated everyone else, as promised, treating them as hard as he would any other recruit… “Come on boys move it, move it, move it!!!” 

The man was barking orders BUT in his mind, he knew what he would become later… when everyone was in their barracks he would be in Squad 30’s barracks demoted into their personal private pussy… 

-epilogue-

The boys forced Private Pussy to tell his wife what he’d become. the man was sweating, afraid to admit to his loving wife that happened to him. but these boys were in charge and he knew it... whatever they command he KNEW he had to follow it. He was their Private Pussy after all... 

“T-these b-boys broke me, dear... and they turned me into their personal private pussy” The broken man said... flustered he tried to explain but all that came out was stammering... but his wife just stood up and smiled at him. 

“Oh Sweetheart, since your, *ahem* “peanut” of a penis, never really satisfied me I’ve been a lesbian since a few years after we married,” Daisy said sweetly, she smiled and bid the boys farewell leaving to go to her neighbor and lover’s house.

After the revelation Charles broke a little... the one strand that tied him to his "manliness" was broken and he knew and from then on could do nothing but dedicate his pussy to his owners. That night the boys fuck him good and hard, in the end, they made him cum on his wedding photo, a photo he used to hold precious... this was a representation of his acceptance of his old life being a sham and giving in to being these boy's cumdump and his new way of life. 

-Many Years Later-

In an army base in a small town... with only twelve active personnel. General Longdik took THIS post instead of retiring... his six boys were part of the 8 people at the base. the only other person they had there was Colonel Steel... which the boys, with the help of General Longdik, turned into Private BubbleButt (he is the husband Dasiy's lover and they could not move without her).

During the day the base looks legit. The boys act and serve as they should, they've become real soldiers... or at least look like real soldiers. Because at night the two older men get demoted and become the six boy's personal private pussies.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to become a comic by freebo23 but he forgot and he seems busy so here it is in story form. He has great comics so check him out. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/freebo23?lang=en


End file.
